evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Park
Victor Park, also known as the Victor Park Nature Trail,' ' is a location within the TribeTwelve ARG and is a primary location where Slender Man appears. History Victor Park is a park located somewhere in Florida. The park is large and forested. The forests of Victor Park are connected with the Slender Man and The Observer|The Observer in some way. Noah Maxwell and Milo Asher have visited Victor Park on several occasions. The park has a boardwalk, which leads through the forest to a lake, and a nature trail, which leads deeper into the forest. A tall observation tower is located near the center of the forest. According to Noah, Liam is the name of the deceased child for which the Victor Park play ground was built. Very little is known about Liam, as we only know that he died under mysterious circumstances, and that his mother petitioned for the playground to be built in his memory. Role in the Slenderverse ''TribeTwelve'' Victor Park is the primary area of woods in the Slender Man ARG TribeTwelve. It is the TribeTwelve equivalent to MarbleHornets' Rosswood Park, EverymanHYBRID's Centralia, and DarkHarvest00's Rainwood Park. Victor Park is a primary spot for Slender Man to appear. It is the location used for interactions between Noah and The Collective. It is where the Observer wished Noah Maxwell to bring Karl Maxwell's notebook before November 11, 2012.The Observer also said, if Noah goes in Victor Park, he will reveal himself. Victor Park is where Noah encounters Slender Man with his cousin Milo Asher. It is an area he refuses to enter after a terrifying encounter with Slender Man. Based on the Hacked Videos and footage in, Victor Park seems to be an evil hideout of some sort for The Collective. ''TalesFromTheSpidersWeb'' Victor Park is a recently new location in the TalesFromTheSpidersWeb ARG. Whether or not it is the same Victor Park that takes place in the TribeTwelve universe is uncertain, though it is the exact same location and name. Although Slender Man does not appear on camera, David Evans apparently sleepwalked from his house to Victor Park. While there in a trance-like state, he appears to become frantic in reaching the Observation tower. When reaching there, he suddenly becomes uninterested in reaching it after learning that it is closed. He is then seen walking on the boardwalk, laughing to himself. After climbing the observation tower, he reaches the top and smiles into the camera. David wakes up and calls Jesse Hayes only to learn that he is in a location called Victor Park. Notes * The name "Victor Park" is a reference to Victor Surge, the original creator of Slender Man, and the first person to begin creating the The Slender Man Mythos. Gallery VictorPark.jpg|The entrance to Victor Park. ObservationTower.png|The Observation tower. SlenderManVictor.png|The Slender Man in Victor Park. Liam.png|A possible picture of Liam, the boy who died, in Victor Park with the Slender Man. FirebrandSmile.jpg|Firebrand in Victor Park. FirebrandJournal.jpg|Firebrand in Victor Park. Videos Category:Evil Lairs